Creation of the Transformers
by Optronix Prime
Summary: The story of the beginning, of Primus and the Original Thirteen Primes, the defeat of Unicron, and the aftermath. This is the story of Cybertron and how the Transformers came to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

"Carrier, where did we come from?"

Optronix looked down at her eldest child, not expecting to get this question for a long, _long_ time.

"Erm, well…" she started.

"Sire said that it was 'cause of Primus and stuff." Optronix vented, relieved it wasn't a procreation question. She picked up Rhea and walked over to a chair, sitting down it in with Rhea in her lap.

"Do you want to hear the whole story, from the very beginning?" Rhea nods, smiling hopeful up at her creator.

"I'll tell you the same story that Ratchet told me when I was your age," she said with a smile, thinking back to how it went.

_Before there were Cybertronians, there was Primus and Unicron. Their battle is legendary. For eons they fought, good vs. evil. They were not strong enough to defeat their opponent, but neither could give in to the other. If Primus triumphed, darkness would be banished to the edges of the universe; but if Unicron prevailed, then all good would be lost, destroyed by the cimmerian void. Primus was not about to let that happen. She wasn't going to give in to Unicron, but she knew she was not powerful enough to finish him. She knew she had to do something._

_ Primus looked deep into herself and saw her spark and she knew it was strong, whole, and pure; the purest thing in the universe. By severing several minuscule fragments of her spark, she was able to give them life. She spilt thirteen pieces away from her spark. These pieces generated their own bodies, fueled by Energon, the blood that flowed throughout Primus' frame. Each was slightly different from another, different traits coded into their processor. Primus named each of her creations. _

_ Prima was the leader of the thirteen Primes. The weapon he was given the Star Saber as his weapon. Vector Prime was the master of time and space which he could manipulate with his Blades of Time. Alpha Trion was the recorders keeper. He was given the Quill, the only known object that can record the past, present, and the future in the Covenant of Primus. Solus Prime was the first femme and created legendary weapons with her Forge. Micronus Prime was the first Minibot and could enhance his siblings' powers with the use of his Chimera Stone. Alchemist Prime was able to see the elemental structures of the natural world with his Lenses; they let him see deeper in the material and spiritual world than anyone else. Later on, he and Alpha Trion would found the first Cybertronian civilization. Nexus Prime was the trouble maker and the first known combiner thanks to his Enigma of Combination; he also had a love of pranks._

"Is Uncle Sides and Uncle Sunny related to Nexus Prime?" Rhea asked, interrupting Optronix's story. Optronix laughed, gently stroking Rhea's helm.

"It's unlikely, but very possible," she told her, smiling. Rhea giggled. "Shall I continue my story?"

"Yes, yes please!"

_ Now Onyx Prime is the first bread of Predacon. He was extremely primitive and spiritual and with the Triptych Mask he was able to see other times, places, souls, and even the afterlife. Quintus Prime was a scientist and with the aid of the Emberstone he was able to create life; among those were the Quintessons. Leige Maximo was one of the darker Primes. He had the skill to talk others into thinking the way he did. This ultimately led to the demise of the thirteen. He was equipped with toxin-filled Legian Darts. Megatronus was Prima's darker counterpart, setting him apart from his fellow Primes. Solus created the Requiem Blaster for him. He later became known as The Fallen after the fall out with his siblings. Another huge factor was that he was in love with Prima and they couldn't make the relationship work. Optimus Prime was the mediator of the thirteen. After his death, he would be reincarnated into Orion Pax. The last of the thirteen was Amalgamous Prime. He was the first transformer with his Transformation Cog. He's design would be prototype for many Cybertronians to come._

"So, because of this Amma-gamma dude we can transform?" Rhea asked excitedly. Optronix nodded.

"For a very long time, Cybertronians weren't created with T-Cogs. They had to get them implanted in order to have the ability to scan and transform into different vehicles and planes."

"If that's true, why can't I transform?" Rhea whined.

"Because your T-Cog has to be activated," Optronix explained. "It's become custom that they aren't activated until your first upgrade when you're a third-framer. When you get older, you'll be trained to fight and how to transform. It's kind of like the 'growing older, gaining responsibility' stage of your life."

"Ohh, so I'll get it soon?"

"Soon enough honey." Rhea smiled.

"So what happened after Primus made the thirteen?" Optronix smiled, getting back to her tale.

_The reason Primus created the thirteen was to aid her in finishing Unicron once and for all. They instantly wanted to help, so they took up arms against Unicron, the being that was made of pure evil. Together, the thirteen and Primus defeated him, sending him to the farthest, darkness part of the universe. They could never truly destroy Unicron, for he was a god, but they could delay him in coming back and returning to his full power._

_ After the battle, Primus reverted to her alternative mode, a plant. The thirteen lived on the surface. Alpha Trion and Amalgamous Prime founded the first city on the plant that they called Cybertron. The city was called Iacon. It would become one of the greatest cities in all of Cybertron. As Primus slowly went into stasis, and the Primes began living in Iacon, a long, narrow hole developed not too far away from the small city. Even as Primus recharged, her body discovered how to generate Cybertronians. Once they came to life, they would crawl up and out of the well and would be accepted into society. The well soon became known as the _Well of AllSparks_ because of all of the different sparks that came from it. As the population grew, so did other cities. Praxus, Kaon, and Polyhex were a few of the earlier settlements. _

"So that's how everyone was created?" Rhea asked, looking up at her Carrier.

"Yes. That's the story that Ratchet told me when I was your age," Optronix said standing up, carrying Rhea in her arms. "And now it's bedtime, sweet pea."

"No! Not yet!" Optronix laughed, rubbing her back soothingly as she walked down towards her daughter's room.

"Yes, it's time for you to recharge. It's after nine."

"Please, Carrier, please! I don't wanna recharge yet!" Rhea cried, but her optics were clouding over with tiredness and her words slurred slightly the more she tried to protest. Optronix kept rubbing her back and humming softly in her audio. By the time they got to Rhea's room, she was asleep on Optronix's shoulder. She laid Rhea down in her berth and covered her up in a mesh blanket, tucking her in. Optronix smiled down at her child.

"Is she out?" a voice called quietly from the doorway. Optronix turned to see her mate, Bumblebee, standing in there. Optronix smiled gently, walking over to him. Bumblebee opened up his arms and brought her close to his chest, kissing her cheek.

"She's out cold. What about Hornet?"

"Cried himself into recharge," Bumblebee told her, pulling her away from the door so it could shut.

"Sounds like you and I can go to bed early tonight." Bumblebee nodded.

"As long as I get to hold you close, that's all that matter," he murmured in her audio. Optronix laughed softly.

"If you didn't, I'd be mad."

"Then let's go." Bumblebee led Optronix back to their quarters, ready for a good nights snuggle, then sleep.

**Author's Note: Optronix Prime, Rhea, Hornet belong to me.**

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**~Nix**


End file.
